A Dragon, A Demon and A Phoenix
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: After taking a solo job, Fairy Tails Fire dragon slayer ends up with two young women following him home, both of which saying that they're bound to serve him for the rest of their lives. What the hell has Natsu got himself into? Natsu x OC x OC


_Hey guys its Rambles here bringing you a new oneshot! I've had this one in the works for a while and when I sat down to write the ideas just started flowing for this story. Bear in mind this is the first time I've written a threesome pairing (Not counting harems) So any feedback will be extremely helpful as I have a few others planned and any ways to make them better for you guys is appreciated.  
_But anyway enough of me rambling enjoy the story and lets get on with he one shot!

**Dragon, demon and Phoenix**

**Description: After taking a solo job, Fairy Tails Fire dragon slayer ends up with two young women following him home, both of which saying that they're bound to serve him for the rest of their lives. What the hell has Natsu got himself into? Natsu x OC x OC**

It was a usual day in Magnolia. The summer sun was shining, the birds were chirping. But the most commotion was coming from, as one would expect, the Fairy Tail guild. The guild was in its usual state of disarray, with the guilds funds being drained more and more with every broken chair, table, glass or plate. Of course the carnage today stemmed from a rather peculiar circumstance.

Natsu Dragneel, the guilds resident Fire dragon slayer, had gone on a solo mission to destroy some evil beast.

But that wasn't what was strange.

It was what had happened after the job was why people were the most confused.

Natsu had returned as normal, but he'd arrived with two attractive young women following him, both of them claiming that they were to serve their master. Of course Erza had gotten the completely wrong idea and had beaten the crap out of Natsu, of course this had sparked a guild wide brawl after Natsu had attempted to defend himself and had hit Gray as he was sent flying across the guildhall.

And that about sums up why the carnage was particularly bad today, all because of two young women stood in the doorway of the guild. They both looked on in amazement at how quickly the guild had attacked each other, completely forgetting the two young women who'd arrived with Natsu.

One had long white hair which fell down to the middle of her back, it was unstyled, just the way the woman liked. She had piercing blue eyes and a very attractive hourglass figure. She was dressed in a dark maroon tank top and black leggings with dark combat boots and a long white coat draped across her shoulders, it was tied at the front to stop it falling off.

The other was dressed more traditionally. She had long dark green hair that she kept tied up in a bun. She wore a long red kimono with a cut along one leg which revealed a pair of light red stockings on her legs. She was dressed in heeled boots that were a dark maroon. One of the most notable features about her, however, was her eyes. Her eyes seemed to have a fire behind them, as they were a beautiful emerald green. At her side she carried a katana that she kept sheathed.

The two women both kept their gazes fixed on Natsu as he fought with the rest of his guildmates. They were curious as to why he was fighting with those he viewed his comrades. But neither of them wanted to question the one they both called their master. Especially the green haired one.

It wasn't until they noticed Erza storming up to Natsu did they both decide to intervene. The one with the white hair shot forward, surprising everyone with her speed as brilliant blue flames coated her fists "Master watch out!" She called as her fist collided with Erza's armour. What happened next surprised everyone.

Erza was sent flying back.

Out of sheer instinct Erza summoned a sword and launched herself at the white haired female in retaliation.

However she was stopped when the woman with green hair suddenly launched forward, green flames trailing behind her as she used a quick draw technique, shattering Erza's sword in seconds. The two women stood facing Erza, both ready for anything, green and blue flames surrounding them both as everyone stared in awe.

Both of them had been able to knock Erza back and stared her down without a single trace of fear on their faces.

"Who the hell are those two?" Lucy asked quietly, as the entire guild was silent aside from everyone's breathing and the sound of flames flickering behind the two women.

"They're the two women flame brain bought back with him after that job" Gray explained as Juvia clung to him like usual.

"Woah!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed, having seen everything after hearing the white haired womans shout. "That was awesome!" He said as the flames faded around to the women as they turned to face Natsu.

"Thank you master" The one with green hair said as she bowed to Natsu

"Natsu" Erza said, her gaze fixed on the two women stood either side of Natsu.

"Yeah Erza?" Natsu asked as he gave her his trademark smile.

"Why do these two women call you master?" Erza asked

Natsu sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's a long story" He said

"No one's in any rush" Erza responded "So explain"

Natsu sighed again as he sat down. "It started when I took that job, it was really simple. Take out a monster that was terrorizing a village. One that was weak to fire, the usual stuff"

_Flashback_

Natsu walked towards the village where the beast was known to attack, he was enjoying the peace, not having to use a train to get where he needed to go, or having to listen to Lucy whining about something or other. It was nice to take a solo mission once in a while and prove that he was still better than the ice princess.

He soon reached the village and he walked towards the town hall, hearing people whispering as he walked past, he didn't pay any attention to what they were saying.

Once he met the mayor he was informed that two female wizards had shown up, neither of them was affiliated with a guild, but they'd been willing to help. Natsu was a bit annoyed, worried that they'd taken the beast out already. But he was surprised to find out that they'd set off hours ago and hadn't returned. Natsu was concerned by this, so he set off to find them as well as the beast.

It didn't take long for Natsu to find the beast, it was incredibly large and loud. Even without Cobra's super hearing Natsu could hear the beast from a mile away. But he was surprised by what he found.

He found the beast, along with the two women.

But they'd both been beaten.

They lay, unable to move, as the beast raised its giant foot, attempting to squash the both of them. Natsu reacted without thinking and rocketed forward, flames covering him as he grabbed hold of the beasts giant foot. His flames burning bright "Might wanna watch your step you big bastard" Natsu said as he pushed the beast back, toppling it over. He smirked, knowing that this would be an easy fight.

The beast roared as it stood back up again, before swiping one of its massive claws at Natsu. Natsu ducked underneath as his flames condensed around his hands, he ran along the beasts arm "FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" He shouted as he punched the beast in the face with all his might, burning off a lot of the beasts face and making it stumble back. Natsu didn't stop there as he gathered flames around his feet "FIRE DRAGONS TALONS!" He then proceeded to kick the beast in the chest before he began to build up his flames.

He threw his head forward as he shouted "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" A vortex of flames was unleashed at the beast as they engulfed the giant in flames. It roared for a minute before the beast fell silent, its giant body dropping to the ground as it burned up.

"Alright! that gets me all fired up!" Natsu cheered, unaware of the two women watching him.

_He's the dragon slayer they told me about_ The one with white hair thought.

_Such strength, he made fighting that beast look easy. Could he be the one my mother informed me of? _The green haired one thought to herself as they both stared at Natsu, who spun around to look at the two of them.

"Hey, you two alright?" He asked. They both nodded. "Bastard got in a lucky shot, but were good now" The white haired one said as they both struggled to their feet, before kneeling before Natsu.

"Eh? What the heck are you two doing?" Natsu asked as he watched the two of them

"Tell me dragon slayer" The green haired one asked "What is your name?"

Natsu grinned "I'm Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer from Fairy Tail!" Natsu said proudly.

"Natsu Dragneel" They both said "To show you our gratitude for saving our lives, we offer ourselves as servants to you for as long as we shall live" They continued. Natsu became confused

"I don't need servants though" He said, not quite understanding.

"You saved our lives, that is a debt we shall never repay, so in return we offer to you our loyalty as a reward" The white haired one said as Natsu sighed.

"I don't really understand, but fine, looks like I can't get you to change your minds, so come on then" Natsu said.

"As you wish master" The green haired one said as they both stood up and followed Natsu.

"By the way, what were your names?" Natsu asked as they walked along. "It'd be weird if I didn't know the names of people who've declared themselves as my servants" Natsu explained.

"My name is Miyu" The green haired one said "And I'm Akume" Said the white haired one.

"Miyu and Akume. Okay then, lets go!" Natsu said as they started the walk back towards Fairy Tail.

_End flashback_

"And thats how it happened" Natsu said as he leaned back in the chair he was sat in.

Akume and Miyu both nodded as Natsu finished his story. "What do you intend to do about them?" Lucy asked. Natsu just shrugged

"Not really much else to do" He said

"You can't let them serve you Natsu" Erza said as she glared at the dragon slayer

"Why not?" Miyu's calm voice spoke, however despite her calm tone both her and Akume were glaring daggers at Erza, seeing her as a potential threat to their master.

"The two of you are both young women with your lives ahead of you, you can't just go toss it away to serve Natsu" Erza retaliated.

"They're our lives, we'll do with them as we wish!" Akume snapped as Natsu got between the three ladies, trying to stop the sparks flying.

"All of you stop it!" Natsu glared, his flames flared for a moment as the three women trembled at the site of an angry Natsu, a site that most of the guild knew to fear, especially if it was directed at you.

"Erza, There's nothing you can say which will make Akume and Miyu change their minds, trust me, I've tried. And what they decide to do with their personal lives is of no concern to you!" Natsu snapped as Erza was taken aback, she'd never heard Natsu speak like that to her before.

"But Natsu-" Erza said before she was interrupted by Natsu

"But nothing Erza!" He snapped before Erza gave in and walked away from Natsu Akume and Miyu. "Man all that fighting has made me tired" Natsu said as he turned away and walked out of the guild, Akume and Miyu following him.

At Natsu's house Akume and Miyu both took in the sight of Natsu's simple shack. "This is where you live?" Miyu asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yup, I built it myself. My exceed Happy lives here with me as well, but he's off on a job with Carla and Pantherlily so right now its just me" He said before thinking for a moment "And you two I guess" He added.

"It looks… small" Miyu said as she observed the building.

"Well its only ever had to accommodate one person and a cat, so its never needed to be that big. It was only recently that I expanded it. Good thing I did" He said as he walked up to the front door.

"Well come on then" He said as he opened the the door and led the two women inside

It was a very cozy house, the living room was small, it had a single leather sofa and a small Lacrima screen hanging on the wall opposite. Towards the back of the room there was a doorway which lead to the medium sized kitchen, and in the living room was a single flight of stairs which led to the two bedrooms in the house.

In the corner of the living room closest to the front door was Natsu's trophy board, a large board similar to the one in the guild hall, on it where several job requests that Natsu had completed over the years. Natsu grinned as he walked up to the board and pulled the flyer out of his pocket, pinning it up on the board. Next to the board was a shelf containing various trophies from his missions, and Lucy's maid costume was stood on a mannequin next to the shelf.

"This is it" he said as he showed them around. "Its not much, but it is enough for me at least" He added.

"If it is enough for you, then we have no objections" Miyu said as Natsu picked up the bags which held the few belongings Akume and Miyu said and carried them into the guest bedroom. "You two can sleep in here, I hope you don't mind sharing" Natsu said

"I've got nothing against sharing" Akume said as Miyu nodded.

"Good" Natsu said as he let out a yawn "Now I'm gonna go take a nap, you two feel free to do as you please" He said and with that Natsu walked into the main bedroom and lay down in his hammock.

_(Several hours later)_

When Natsu awoke a few hours later he sat up in his hammock. Sniffing the air he could smell Akume and Miyu downstairs. Getting up Natsu yawned as he stretched. "Man that was a good nap" He said as he slowly walked downstairs.

"Master, your up" Miyu's voice reached his ears as he saw her stood in the kitchen. However Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Miyu.

She was wearing Lucy's maid outfit as she stood at the oven.

"What are you doing?" Natsu spluttered out as he saw Miyu.

"I was preparing dinner" Miyu said before seeing Natsu staring at the outfit "Are you referring to this garment? I thought it appropriate to wear this when I prepared dinner" Miyu said before turning back towards the oven. "Though this outfit is a bit small, why do you have it here master?" Miyu asked as Natsu spluttered behind her, having seen her ass for a split second when she'd turned around.

"I-it was L-Lucy's" Natsu said, trying to regain control of his voice.

"Are you alright master?" Miyu asked as she walked over to Natsu, pressing her forehead against his, unknowingly giving Natsu a clear view down her top at her large breasts, which just so happened to be pressing against his chest.

"I-I'm fine" Natsu said, trying not to stare at Miyu

"Are you sure master?" Miyu asked, she was worried, if her master wasn't feeling well it would be bad for her. Miyu did notice something poking her thigh, but thought nothing of it. "You don't seem fine" She added. Wondering why her master seemed so flustered, he had seemed fine at the guild, so why was he suddenly so hot?

Of course Miyu hadn't thought that Natsu was reacting to a beautiful woman in his kitchen wearing a maid outfit, she thought that it was normal for a servant to wear something like this for their master.

"I'm fine" Natsu said as he stepped away, having been resisting the urge to bend Miyu over the counter. He had no idea why he was having these thoughts yet it seemed so… Natural.

"So tell me about yourself Miyu" Natsu said, hoping to change the topic. Miyu gave a small smile before turning back to the oven.

"There's a lot to know about me Master" She said. "What did you want to know?"

"Well for starters I'd prefer it if you just called me Natsu, master just sounds weird to me" Natsu said

"Okay mas- Natsu So what would you like to know?" Miyu said as she smiled at Natsu.

"What magic do you use? Before I found the two of you the mayor of that town said you and Akume were mages, so whats your magic?" Natsu asked, curious to see what Miyu's magic was.

"I use phoenix magic" Miyu said "I was trained by my mother, she was a phoenix herself, and I intend to pass my magic on to my own child, same as my mother did to me." Miyu said proudly

"How does your magic work? Is it like a slayer magic?" Natsu asked as he leant against the doorframe.

"In a way, its not like Dragon Slayer magic, I can't eat fire, but I can be healed by it. My flames are supportive as well as offensive. I can form wings out my flames. Look" Miyu said as two wings made of green fire suddenly sprung from her back, luckily they didn't burn the house or her clothes.

"So how do you use your flames? Do you chose to fight or heal?" Natsu asked.

"I fight if I have to, but I suppose my magic is more suited to keeping my enemies at a distance. My mother didn't teach me very many close quarters combat techniques, that was why I got my sword" Miyu said as her wings faded and she pointed to her sword, which was resting on the counter.

"What was your mother like?" Natsu asked, seeing Miyu smile as she thought about her mother.

"She was kind to anyone she'd meet and she wasn't afraid to tell you what she thought of you." She said "She was strong too, but not in a physical sense of the word. But emotionally strong. I was never as strong as my mother, people use to tease me when I said that my mother was a phoenix, but they'd laugh and it really got to me. Yet it never seemed to faze my mother" Miyu said as a small tear fell from the corner of her eye as she remembered all the teasing.

"She sounds like a great mother" Natsu said and Miyu nodded

"She was" Miyu said before stopping, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hey its alright" Natsu said as he hugged Miyu to him, she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder as she tried to hold the tears in, to be strong like her mother. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried the tears kept falling. "It'll be alright" Natsu said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Thank you mas- Natsu" Miyu said "This is the first time I've felt like I can share my story with someone who will understand and not laugh at me" Miyu said.

"Yeah I get what you mean. For years I used to get so upset when Igneel left me, I'd ask people if they'd seen him, but they'd all say the same thing 'Listen son, Dragons don't exist' But I refused to believe them, I knew Igneel was real" Natsu said as Miyu looked up at him.

"What did you do?" Miyu asked

"I stopped listening to them. I didn't matter what they believed, I knew that what I was saying was true, and what else really matters if you know your telling the truth?" Natsu said and Miyu's eyes widened.

"Thank you" Miyu said as she stepped away from Natsu, adjusting her outfit she turned back to the stove to make sure that their dinner wouldn't burn. But her heart was pounding in her chest, she wanted to turn back around and kiss Natsu, but she couldn't. She didn't think it was appropriate for a servant to kiss her master, even if her heart told her that she wanted to.

"Am I interrupting something?" Akume asked as she walked in from outside, Natsu turned to greet her but gasped at what he saw.

Akume was half naked, her large breasts completely exposed, showing a large scar going from just under her left breast to her hip. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, showing that she'd just been training outside.

Natsu attempted to splutter out an answer but couldn't say anything as his gaze kept lowing to her large breasts. Akume didn't seem to notice, or if she noticed she didn't even care.

"Akume!" Miyu snapped and Akuem turned to the green haired phoenix, her large breasts bouncing as she did so, making Natsu blush even more as he felt all of his blood either rushing out his nose or to a certain point lower down his body. Either way it did not seem good for Natsu.

"What?" Akume asked as she noticed Natsu spluttering in the corner of her vision.

"You need to put some clothes on! Can't you see how indecent you are, just walking around without covering yourself!" Miyu exclaimed, her breasts bouncing as she yelled at Akume, as if they had a mind of their own.

"What are you talking about?" Akume asked "I'm not naked" She said before looking down, realising her large breasts were on display. "Oh shit" She said before scurrying into the other room, one arm covering her breasts. However as she left the room she accidently bumped into Natsu, her soft breasts pressing into his arm for a moment.

Natsu almost passed out as he felt the contact but fought to control the blood in his body. "This is too much" He mumbled as was unsure what to do, stay in the kitchen and talk to Miyu, or go to the living room and find about Akume. Natsu decided that he'd have to find out about the other woman who had devoted her life to him, and why she had walked in half naked.

Taking a deep breath Natsu walked out of the kitchen. He was glad to see Akume putting on a red tank top as he walked into the living room. "Hey Akume" Natsu said as Akume jumped before turning around and facing him.

"Ah! Master, I didn't hear you come in the room" Akume said as she smiled at Natsu. "Is there something you needed Master?" She asked as Natsu sat down on one of the sofas.

"Not really, just thought I'd get to know you. That and it'd give me a bad feeling if I let you and Miyu serve me without knowing anything about you" Natsu said as Akume sat down at the other end of the sofa.

"What did you want to know?" Akume asked

"What magic do you use?" Natsu asked, surprising Akume, She had thought that Natsu's first question would've been about her display earlier or something extremely perverted. Yet it was such an innocent question.

"Well I use Fire Demon slayer magic" Akume said as she lit her hand on fire, demonic blue flames danced on her hand as Natsu grinned "It like a lower-tier version of your magic I guess. I can eat flames, just like you, yet I wouldn't be able to eat your flames" Akume said as Natsu nodded.

"Okay" Natsu said "So what is your style?" Natsu asked, confusing Akume for a moment.

"My style?" She asked

"Yeah, your fighting style" Natsu said "Miyu said her magic is designed to keep her opponents at range, so whats yours?"

"My magic is the complete opposite of Miyu's" Akume said "Hers can be used to heal, mine destroy. She fights at range, I prefer to get up close and personal. Never been good at long range, I know… 3 spells tops that I could use at long range, the rest are all close quarters" Akume explained.

"That seems cool." Natsu said "So your a lot like me, my style is similar to yours" Natsu said as Akume smiled.

"Its probably not my place to ask, but will you spar with me tomorrow?" Akume asked quietly and Natsu grinned.

"Sure, I don't see why not. It'll be fun, that way I'll get to know what your magic is like. I'm sure it'll be awesome!" Natsu said and Akume blushed, no one had ever spoken so highly of her before. But Natsu was different from any other person she'd come into contact with since the incident.

"So tomorrow huh?" Natsu asked and Akume nodded.

"So whats your story then?" Natsu asked and Akume tensed, she didn't like talking about how she'd ended up the way she had.

"Its not a nice story" Akume said quietly.

"Not everyone's is" Natsu said "But everyone still has a story to tell, so whats yours?" He asked, showing wisdom that Natsu never typically displayed.

"Well" Akume began "I guess you need to know this, I wasn't always a woman" Akuem said quietly and Natsu's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I was born, I was a boy." Akume paused before continuing "But when I was young I got kidnapped by this strange group of people. I don't remember much about them but they did something to me that turned me into a demon. That's why I have this name. It means demon" Akume said and Natsu nodded.

"What happened next?" Natsu asked

"Well they just released me, telling me that one day I'd find a fire dragon slayer and they had a mission for me involving you. But I can't remember it. But the process that turned me into a demon both destroyed me and made me psuedo-immortal" Akume explained.

"How do you mean?" Natsu asked, not wanting to interrupt the story but he was curious.

"See the process made my original body age extremely rapidly. I saw a friend one day and then found him a week later, and he said it looked like I'd aged years in such a short time. In the end my body just started to shut down. But that was when I found out about my gift" Akume paused

"Whenever my body dies, I release these blue embers, they serve as my revival. When they find a suitable body for me to use, they gather and reform my soul inside that body" Akuem paused as tears brimmed her eyes. "But the process destroys the soul of the host. Their name, their memories. Snap" She snapped her fingers "Gone"

"So the person you took over was..." Natsu trailed off

"The body I'm in now" Akume said "I killed this woman and I'll never know her name" Akume said as the tears began to fall, however no sooner did they start Natsu hugged Akume to him.

"Its okay, you had no control over the power. You didn't tell it to chose that woman. You can't be blamed for any of it" Natsu said and Akume nodded, her face buried in Natsu's chest. "Though I do have to ask" Natsu said and Akume looked up at him.

"What?" She asked

"Is it because you used to be a man that you walked in topless earlier?" Natsu asked and Akume blushed beet red, she buried her face in Natsu's chest. Akume still wasn't properly used to being a woman, and several times she would slip up like she had done earlier. To Akume it hadn't felt wrong to train with her top half uncovered. Of course it wasn't socially acceptable for women to go round topless, something Miyu had told her again and again during their time together.

"I'm really sorry Master!" Akume said as she didn't move from Natsu's chest.

"It's fine" Natsu said, before stiffening as he felt Akume's soft breasts press into his stomach, her hard nipples scraping against him. Natsu blushed bright red as he tried to think of something that prevent him from getting an erection. But try as he might nothing worked.

Akume was slightly worried. She thought she'd upset Natsu by unintentionally flashing him, though she was confused by something hard and large that seemed to be poking her thigh. Akume shifted slightly, trying to move from whatever it was. However she froze when she heard Natsu grunt slightly underneath her. Before it all sunk in.

She was sat atop Natsu, her breasts against him.

And something was poking her thigh.

Akume resisted the urge to scream as she realised that Natsu had an erection despite knowing that she used to be a man.

"Akume?" Natsu questioned

"Yes master?" Akume said, looking up at Natsu.

"Think you could move?" Natsu asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Of course master!" Akume said as she sat up, causing Natsu to grunt as she did so.

However at that moment the door to Natsu's shack was flung open and there at the doorway was Erza.

Erza's eyes widened as she saw Natsu and Akume sat on Natsu's sofa, from the knights perspective it looked like Akume was straddling Natsu, and it didn't help that thought when she'd heard Natsu grunt.

Natsu froze when he saw Erza at the doorway.

"E-Erza?" Natsu said weakly, making Akume turn around suddenly. Miyu also appeared in the doorway to the kitchen having heard the front door open.

"Natsu" Erza said quietly, her eyes were foreshadowed by her hair.

"Yes Erza?" Natsu asked, his voice timid as he saw the queen of the fairies stood at his front door, and she seemed pissed.

"What the hell are you doing with these two women!" Erza snapped as a sword appeared in her hand and she charged at Natsu.

However before she could reach Natsu, green feathers made out of flames shot at Erza, forcing her to change course or be hit by them. Erza looked up in shock to see Miyu glaring at Erza, her large flaming wings behind her.

In the moment Erza dropped her guard, Akume was on her feet, her fist covered in blue flames as she decked Erza in the face, sending the redhead flying.

Natsu could only look on in horror as Miyu and Akume rushed outside after the knight.

Erza quickly recovered from the punch as she suddenly shot out from the tree she'd impacted, a glow surrounding her as she requipped into her flame empress armour.

Akume raised her arms and Blue flames covered them as Miyu readied herself, regretting not grabbing her sword.

Erza came charging at Akume, her sword raised as Akume blocked with her arms, the blue flames preventing the blade from cutting her skin.

"PHOENIX FEATHER SHOWER!" Miyu shouted as she flew into the air, before flapping her large wings, sending a torrent of flaming feathers at Erza. Erza backflipped to avoid them before leaping into the air, attempting to get close to Miyu.

However as she took to the air she felt something grab her ankle. She looked down to see Akume holding her leg.

"FIRE DEMONS BURNING IMPACT!" Akume shouted as her entire body was covered in blue flames before she dived towards the ground. As Akume got close she launched Erza with all her might, sending the redhead smashing into the ground, before she drove her fist into the redhead's gut.

Erza gasped as she felt the fist connect, despite her armour she could still feel the heat.

Erza struggled to her feet as she was covered in a golden glow again, this time she requipped into her black wing armour, she ran before leaping over Akume, taking into the sky. However she was met with Miyu raising her hand as green flames covered it.

"PHOENIX SCRATCH!" She shouted as she punched Erza, knocking her off balance before Akuem inhaled, drawing in flames towards her.

"FIRE DEMONS RAGE!" She shouted, throwing her head forward she unleashed a vortex of blue flames at Erza, who was caught in the attack. But it didn't end there as Akume suddenly formed a katana out of her flames, before tossing it up to Miyu, who caught it, the burning sword turning green as she held it before rushing at Erza.

Miyu used several quick draw attacks, hitting Erza from all sides before the sword faded. As the smoke cloud created by the combination attack faded it showed Erza, who had barely defended herself from the attack.

"I can still fight!" Erza declared as she gripped her sword "Black wing: Moon gleam!" She called as she slashed in a cross pattern, sending a large 'x' towards Miyu. Miyu flapped her wings, sending a torrent of feathers towards the slash before flying out of the way.

Akume then began gathering flames in her hands, as she did it began to form into a large bow.

"FIRE DEMONS BURNING BOW!" Akume called before unleashing a volley of burning arrows at Erza, who used moon gleam in an attempt to defend herself, however as she did she didn't notice Miyu gathering her flames.

"PHOENIX SONG!" She called, before throwing her head forward and unleashed a vortex of green flames at Erza.

Erza was unable to defend as both attacks struck her, she screamed out as the flames burned her, before dropping to the ground. Erza lay on the ground, motionless for a moment before she gripped her sword, struggling to her feet.

Erza was just about to requip into another armour when a voice suddenly roared "THATS ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" It shouted, and the three women all turned to see Natsu stood at the doorway of his home, pure rage plastered on his face.

Akume and Miyu stood down instantly, Miyu's wings faded as she landed next to Natsu, one of her hands holding onto her skirt, having remembered that she was still in the maid costume. Akume stood the other side of Natsu, who now turned his gaze to Erza.

"What the hell are you doing here Erza?" Natsu asked, his tone was calm but the three women knew he was anything but. Erza trembled as she saw the intensity of the dragon slayers gaze.

"I came here to make sure that you were doing nothing indecent with these two women!" Erza snapped. "I arrive to see one of them sat on top of you and the other wearing a maid outfit!" She continued, not noticing Natsu's growing rage.

"SO WHAT!" Natsu roared, having reached the end of his rope with Erza. "I told you back at the guild that it was NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He roared. "And yet you still try to interfere again and again!" He exclaimed.

"Natsu" Erza whispered, having never seen Natsu like this before. "What have you harlots done to Natsu!" Erza snapped, gripping onto her sword.

"Leave!" Natsu's voice commanded, shattering Erza's resolve in seconds. "You have no business here. So leave. I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth if all your going to do is throw false accusations around!" Natsu roared, his hands clenched.

Erza just stared, unable to cope with what Natsu had just said.

"GO!" He shouted. And without saying anything else, Natsu turned and walked back inside, Akume and Miyu following him before the door slammed, leaving Erza outside on her own before she turned and left, realising that everything Natsu had said to her was true.

Inside Natsu's house Natsu sat on the sofa, still fuming, he clenched and unclenched his fists until he couldn't smell Erza's scent anymore. But even then he still felt frustrated.

"Master" Miyu said quietly.

"What?" Natsu asked, his body still tense.

"Are you okay Master?" Akume asked as she knelt down next to Natsu.

"I will be. Just really feel like hitting something" Natsu said before Miyu knelt down in front of him. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I am servicing my master" Miyu said before she suddenly leaned forward, capturing Natsu's lips with her own. Miyu heard both Natsu and Akume gasp at this, but she continued to kiss Natsu, hoping to calm him down.

As the two of them separated Akume suddenly pushed forward, kissing Natsu herself. Miyu watched as Natsu and Akume made out. Miyu's heart was pounding as she thought what she was about to do.

Just as Natsu and Akume separated did Miyu reach her destination, Natsu's trousers. Gripping the waistband of his trousers, Miyu slowly pulled them down. Natsu stared at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I told you. I'm servicing my Master" Miyu repeated before she gripped Natsu's erection through his boxers, making Natsu moan at the contact. Akume then saw what Miyu was about to do and knelt down next to her.

The two women nodded to each other before pulling Natsu's boxers down, letting his large erection spring free.

Akume and Miyu both gasped as they saw Natsu's massive erection. It was unlike anything they'd ever seen. "So big" Miyu said quietly before she steeled her resolve.

Miyu gripped his erection and lightly stroked it, her hands barely wrapped around Natsu's member. Then she ran her tongue along the length of his shaft, making Natsu moan at the feeling.

Akume, feeling a bit left out fondled Natsu's balls, it did feel a little weird to her, but she would get used to it for her master.

However when Miyu backed away from Natsu's member Akume engulfed the tip of his dick with her mouth, before taking more of his member into her mouth. Miyu continued to stroke Natsu with her hands as Akume bobbed her head up and down Natsu's member.

Akume then began to push more and more of his member into her mouth, earning a groan from Natsu, until she reached Miyu's hands, then she moved back up before removing his large member from her mouth.

Akume then began to remove her top as Miyu caught on to what she was doing as she did the same, leaving her in just the skirt and her underwear, however with a snap her bra came off and joined her clothes on the floor.

After Miyu and Akume had finished removing their tops they both wrapped their breasts around Natsu's member, however even with their large breasts combined some of Natsu's manhood was still sticking out.

Natsu was trying his hardest not to cum as he felt the two pairs of soft breasts wrap around his breasts. However that job became much harder when the two of them started moving, he felt like he was in heaven at the soft flesh wrapped around his manhood. "Oh shit I'm not gonna last long" He said as the two responded by increasing their pace.

Miyu moaned as she serviced Natsu, feeling her stiff nipples rubbing up against Akume's was a strange sensation yet extremely pleasurable. However the two of them suddenly stopped when they felt natsu's member expand before Natsu ejaculated. His cum shot out and covered both their faces and breasts.

Natsu panted, his climax feeling bigger than any he had experienced before. He was hoping that that would be it, however it seemed not as Akume and Miyu suddenly started cleaning themselves of his seed. Miyu collected some of Natsu's seed on her fingers and placed them in her mouth, moaning as she tasted Natsu's cum. The entire display made Natsu painfully hard again, even more so when he saw Akume suddenly start making out with Miyu, their tongues were added as the two women dueled each other.

It wasn't long before they separated for air, and when they did Natsu grabbed hold of Akume, bringing her to him he sat her on his lap, before connecting their lips in a kiss. Natsu was aware that he could taste himself in Akume's mouth yet it didn't seem to bother him that much.

As Natsu and Akume separated natsu grabbed hold of one of Akume's large breasts, feeling his hands sink into the soft flesh he began to play with them, kneading them like dough.

Natsu then lowered his mouth to Akume's nipple, before taking it in his mouth. Akume gasped as she felt Natsu's hot mouth around her nipple. Miyu then sat next to Natsu, before the dragon slayer grabbed hold of one of her breasts and began to do the same, playing with the large orbs of flesh.

Both Miyu and Akume moaned as Natsu worked on them, before he changed, taking one of Miyu's nipples in his mouth before going back to playing with Akume's continued in that fashion for several minutes, changing which of the two women he was playing with while he sucked on the others nipple. Natsu then backed away from the two.

"Upstairs" He growled and the two women quickly headed upstairs, not questioning Natsu. Natsu discarded his clothes and quickly followed them up.

When he got there the two were laying on his bed, legs spread, waiting for him. Natsu growled as he looked at the clothing they still wore. Akume was in just a pair of leggings and Miyu was in the maid skirt and stockings. Natsu didn't say anything, just growled.

The two women seemed to understand as Akume quickly pulled down her leggings as Miyu removed the skirt, leaving the two in just their underwear.

Natsu moved to Akume, giving her a kiss before knelt down, pulling down her underwear he exposed Akume's pussy. "Don't stare!" Akume said before Natsu grabbed hold of her hands which had been going to cover herself up.

"Don't" He said, before inserting one finger into her entrance. Akume stiffened, her eyes rolled back into her head as she let out a silent scream. However Natsu didn't stop there as he added a second finger before pumping them in and out rapidly. Akume was quickly reduced to a moaning mess as she couldn't keep up wit what natsu was doing to her.

However when Natsu began to suck on her clit that was when she lost all control. Screaming as her second orgasm hit her.

Natsu then grabbed hold of Miyu's hips and rolled her over so that she was lying on her stomach. Natsu ripped her panties off before spreading her pussy lips apart. He gave her slit one long lick as Miyu moaned, he probed her entrance with his tongue. Pushing it in as far as he could before lapping at her folds like a dog. Miyu couldn't stop the moans that came flooding out of her mouth, her juices spilled out as Natsu licked her.

"Master!" Miyu shouted as her body stiffened, a massive orgasm struck her, her juices flooded out even faster than before as the pleasure overtook her.

Natsu then stood up, admiring his handiwork. Both and Akume twitched, the pleasure still coursing through their bodies.

As the two of them came down off the pleasure induced highs they saw Natsu and the pure lust in his eyes and his massive erection. "Now then" Natsu said. "Which of you should I fuck first?" He asked, he sounded so animalistic yet it turned the two women on even more.

Miyu then moved her hands to her ass cheeks, spreading them apart, revealing her soaked folds "Please Master" She said, her voice deep and husky.

"Master" Akume said, using her hands to spread her pussy lips apart as she stared at Natsu.

Natsu looked between the two of them. Before grabbing the base of his cock with his hands and guiding it to Miyu's entrance. Miyu let out a long moan as Natsu pushed his cock into her tight pussy. "Holy fuck your tight" Natsu said before the tip of his member reached Miyu's barrier.

"Please do it quickly Master" Miyu said, Natsu then kissed her before pushing his cock all the way in, shattering Miyu's hymen. Miyu screamed into the kiss as she felt Natsu's member spread her open.

"You okay Miyu?" Akume asked as Natsu kissed her neck. After a few minutes Miyu nodded to Natsu, saying that he could go ahead.

Natsu just nodded before pulling his cock out until just the tip remained, before slamming his entire length back inside of Miyu. The tip kissed the entrance of her womb again and again as he thrust into her, Miyu's large breasts ground into the bed with each and every thrust. Natsu's grunts and Miyu's moans filled the house until Akume crawled over Miyu, positioning herself so that her pussy was over Miyu's face.

Miyu didn't hesitate as she began to eat Akume out, her own moans muffled by Akume's and Natsu's grunts.

"Shit I'm close" Natsu grunted as he increased his pace.

"I'm gonna cum!" Miyu said as she moved her face away from Akume's pussy. Akume moaned for a moment but was silenced by Natsu kissing her until he grunted one final time.

"I'm cumming Miyu!" He called as he thrust into her, his seed spilling out and filling up her pussy. Miyu's pussy suddenly tightened around Natsu's member, milking him of as much of his seed as possible.

"Master!" Miyu screamed at the feeling of being filled by Natsu's seed while having an orgasm, bigger than the one she'd earlier from Natsu's mouth.

Natsu soon pulled out, earning a moan from Miyu at how empty she now felt after Natsu had spread her to her limits.

He then lay down on the bed against the headboard before looking at Akume. "Ride me" He said, his eyes still showing his lust, his member having remained hard despite having cum twice.

Akume gave Natsu a sultry smile as she crawled across the bed towards Natsu, however as soon as she got close Natsu grabbed her hips and hoisted her up, so that her pussy was positioned over his member.

Natsu slowly lowered Akume down onto his member, drawing out a moan from the both of them until Natsu pushed through Akume's hymen. Akume screamed at the pain but Natsu quickly kissed her, trying to take her attention away from the pain.

After a few minutes Akume rolled her hips, before gasping at the pleasure that coursed through her body at the simple act.

Akume raised her hips, before bringing herself back down, impaling herself on Natsu's massive erection.

Natsu's hands moved to her firm backside, using it to lift her up and down, a wet slapping noise filled the room as Akume rode Natsu, bringing her hips up and down to impale herself on Natsu's length.

Natsu watched as Akume moaned, enjoying the sensation. He then leaned forward, covering on of her nipples with his mouth, biting it lightly made Akume moan even more, as her swaying breasts continued to bounce, even with Natsu's attention.

"Master I'm close!" Akume said as their pace quickened, Akume began to move faster, before Natsu grabbed her hips and lay her down on the bed, Akume rolled onto her side as one of her legs draped over Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu began to thrust in and out rapidly as their orgasms drew ever closer. Soon Natsu's thrusts became erratic as Akume suddenly cried out.

"Master I'm cumming!" She cried as her pussy clamped down on Natsu's dick.

"Oh fuck Akume!" Natsu grunted as he gave one last thrust before cumming. His seed spilled into Akume's pussy as she gave out a scream.

After Natsu's orgasm had subsided he pulled out of Akume, making her moan slightly, she felt so open after having Natsu's member spread her so far open. Akume placed one hand on her stomach, feeling his hot seed in her womb.

"You came so much Master" Miyu said, having only just come down off her high, she crawled next to Natsu. "Even though you came so many times" She added, laying her head on Natsu's chest.

"Yeah I did" Natsu said as Akume laid her head on Natsu's chest as well, Akume was laying on Natsu's right with Miyu on his left.

"Man that was good" Natsu said as the three of them lay there.

"That it was" Akume said "Are you still feeling stressed?" She asked after a moment.

"Not after all that" Natsu said, taking in a deep breath "I'm bloody knackered" He said, making the two women laugh.

"Thank god you can't go on" Akume said, knowing that she'd be walking funny for days after Natsu's pounding.

"Yeah, I doubt we'd ever be able to walk again if we'd have to go another round with you" Miyu said as she smiled "Though it was fun" She added after a moments thought.

When Natsu didn't say anything in response the two women looked down to see that the dragon slayer had fallen asleep. They both kissed Natsu one last time before they to fell asleep.

The next morning Natsu awoke feeling incredibly refreshed. He looked down and noticed that Miyu and Akume weren't in bed with him. Sniffing the air, Natsu detected the scent of breakfast cooking. He grinned before walking downstairs.

"Good morning master" Miyu greeted him as he walked into the kitchen, before smiling at him. Natsu chuckled as he saw Miyu in just her underwear and stockings and Akume in just a large shirt, probably one of Natsu's.

"Good morning you two" Natsu said before he gave Miyu a playful smack on the ass, making the usually composed phoenix yelp. Natsu and Akume just laughed at that before Miyu gave Natsu a playful glare.

"So what's cooking for breakfast?" Natsu asked.

"Well its actually what we would've eaten last night if we hadn't been interrupted" Akume said as she walked over to Natsu, giving him as kiss Natsu had to chuckle as he noticed that both Miyu and Akume both walked with a slight limp.

"You two still sore?" He asked and both women nodded.

"The showers just upstairs if the two of you want to you use it" He said before Akume gave a grin.

"Do you intend to join us?" She asked as she playfully smacked Natsu's arm "Cause you'd cause the same problem again. Though I've got nothing against shower sex" Akume said as she walked out of them room. Natsu grinned before Miyu rolled her eyes.

"Go join her" She said but before Natsu walked out Miyu spoke again "Though I'd better get some shower time with you as well Natsu" She said.

"Yeah don't worry" Natsu said "You'll definitely get what you want" He added before heading upstairs.

It didn't take long for the moans to start as Miyu rolled her eyes. "Christ its like were rabbits or something" She said.

Soon enough however, she heard footsteps behind her and a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. Miyu could tell that it was Natsu.

She moaned as Natsu kissed her neck, before he suddenly bent her over the counter and pulled her panties down. Natsu inserted two fingers into Miyu's pussy and began to pump them rapidly in and out, quickly making Miyu cum.

However Natsu didn't stop there as he pushed his member into her tight pussy, he began to pound in and out, but just as Miyu was about to cum Natsu pulled out. Miyu moaned at the loss of contact.

Natus grinned as he saw Miyu look back at him.

Just as he pushed his dick into Miyu's ass.

Miyu screamed as Natsu held onto her waist "Ah Natsu what are you doing?" She cried out, feeling Natsu spreading her ass apart.

"I'm letting you in on the experience. I did it to Akume just a few minutes ago and thought you should experience it to. But fuck is your ass tight" natsu said before he started to move in and out of Miyu's ass.

Miyu wasn't sure what to think, she had never thought of including the ass in sex. Anal had never crossed her mind, but now she was experiencing it with Natsu, it felt like an enjoyable experience. It wasn't long before Miyu started to moan as the pleasure filled her. It felt even better when Natsu pushed his fingers into her pussy, pinching her clit at the same time.

"Natsu!" Miyu cried as she came, Natsu kept going however, his thrusts prolonging Miyu's orgasm. It wasn't long until Natsu came as well, filling her ass with his cum.

"That was awesome!" Natsu said as he pulled out, leaving a dazed Miyu still bent over the counter. "Didn't you think so?" Natsu asked and Miyu just nodded, still feeling Natsu's cum in her ass.

"I love you Natsu" Miyu said weakly

"I love you to Miyu, just as much as I love Akume" Natsu responded, making Miyu smile in her dazed state.

Eventually Miyu and Akume recovered from having anal sex with Natsu and they all sat down around the table in the kitchen to eat.

After they'd finished breakfast (Which actually turned out to be lunch considering how late they'd got up) Natsu, Akume and Miyu had another few rounds of mind blowing sex before the three decided to head to the guild.

When they got there it was exactly as it usually was, in a state of chaos.

Yet no one seemed to care about Miyu or Akume anymore, they were just regular members of the guild now, even though they hadn't actually joined.

That was soon changed when Makerov offered them the chance to join the guild, Miyu and Akume both chose to get their marks on their right shoulder, just like Natsu. Miyu's was in green and Akume's in blue.

Despite all the events that had happened in such a short time, the two women were happy.

Happy that they had found Natsu when they had.

**Epilogue**

A few weeks after Miyu's and Akume's arrival they found out that they were pregnant with Natsu's children. Of course many expected Erza to beat the crap out of Natsu after the announcement had been made, yet surprisingly, she was one of the happiest of the guild members, having learnt her lesson about other peoples business.

Natsu was soon married to Akume and Miyu shortly after the children were born. Akume gave birth to a healthy son that they named Toyoda and Miyu gave birth to twin daughters that they named Nari and Sayomi.

The guild were overjoyed when the children were born and a party was held in celebration. Natsu was a proud father with two beautiful women he loved. And he could tell his kids were gonna be the strongest of the next generation of Fairy Tail.

Natsu, Miyu, Akume and the newborn children were all one big happy family.

And none of them would change it for anything.


End file.
